


tickle fight

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [74]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 15:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	tickle fight

“Papa, come help!” Tobias grabs Robbie’s hand and tugs him down the hall.“Daddy’s immune to tickles! You have to fix it!”

Indeed, Gracie is attacking Trip’s sides with fervor and no results.

“Face it, guys, I’m just not ticklish,”Trip claims.

“Try his feet,”Gracie tells her brother.

Trip grins.“Won’t work. I’m not ticklish.”

Robbie smirks, poking his husband’s neck.

Trip lets out a squeak.

“Oh, are you ticklish after all?”Robbie teases.

“Papa’s ticklish, too,”Trip points out.

Tobias lets go of Trip. Gracie doesn’t.

The problem with twins: They can tickle both their fathers at once.


End file.
